nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Mor Ardain
The Empire of Mor Ardain is one of the nations in ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2''. Mor Ardain is ruled by the young Emperor Niall Ardanach. The Titan, Mor Ardain, is very hot, and as it approaches its imminent demise, the temperature rises. It has a very hostile relationship with the Kingdom of Uraya and is constantly on the verge of war because of a dispute over the ownership of the Gormott Province, which Mor Ardain took by force as a mean of solving their resource crisis. This is seen as a direct attack upon Uraya's influence by the Urayan. History Landmarks and Locations Alba Cavanich Landmarks * Kedeigh Gate * Jakolo's Inn * Ayvill Shopping Dist., Roof * Nharil Central Plaza * Bathein Watchtower Locations * Smùide Hot Spring * Smùide Mountain * Beraf Industry Ward * Admar Storage Zone * Ayvill Shopping District Hardhaigh Palace Landmarks * Hardhaigh Gate * Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 2 Locations * Hardhaigh Palace * Grian, Wing Area #2 * Throne Room * Jarlin, Wing Area #1 Lower Level Landmarks * Anangham #2 Dock * Abandoned Excavation * Fourth Ridge Entrance * Hot Pipe District, 1F Secret Areas/Viewpoints * Fief of Forgetfulness * Old Plumbing Entrance Locations * Port Anangham * Eggle Jetty (Abandoned) * Chansagh Wastes * Cargo Transportation Zone * Valdorm's Mound * Pipe Maintenance Office * Thermal Exhaust Fork Upper Level Landmarks * Midorl Bridge * Old Industrial District * Mine Elevator * Mine No. 2 Entrance * Ruined Laborers' Bridge * Geothermal Plant Lobby Secret Area/Viewpoint * Nopon Pioneers' Spring Locations * Turbine Tower * Jelidorend Highlands * Geothermal Processor * Storage Warehouse * Heat Material Refinery * Bellyfull Canteen * Office Corridor * Delizé's Infirmary * Junction Control Room * Old Pipe Junction Corridor * Great Heat Extraction Duct * Old City of Teddim * Brionac Occupied Zone * Geothermal Mining Plant Old Factory Landmarks * Factory Catwalk * Industrial Zone, Upper Duct * Production Admin Office * Ether Refinery Corridor * Main Ventilation Duct * Central Corridor * Bulge Harbor Secret Area/Viewpoint * Suspended Pathway Locations * Old Factory Warehouse * Disused Processing Plant * Ether Separation Tanks * Ether Control Tower * Nopon Workers' Quarters * Quality Control Tower * Central Control Room * Central Bulkhead * Work Observation Tower * Artificial Blade Adjustment * Waste Incineration Line * Heat Storage * Niranira's Panic Room NPCs * Aconail * Aifil * Aki * Alemma * Alistair * Alulu * Arran * Bonono * Bux * Cattart * Cearra * Chocholo * Clough * Cox * Cultock * Dr. Castrofari * Durmagh * Ellenora * Enzozo * Etta * Fadhail * Filias * Fire Dragons Member (DLC) * Gagachi * Gianluca * Head Fire Dragon (DLC) * Hebble * Ilmina * Indoline Warrior Monk (DLC) * Irving (DLC) * Isset * Jac * Joblin * Josie * Lunatheo * Mamumu * Maddock * Maghillic * Maqqa (during Eternal Spirit) * Milligan * Millod * Mimin * Miney * Monabh * Mughtal * Navarre * Niall * Noagh * Nolha * Ollat * Phanail * Pittman * Plyme * Ranhald * Roderich * Sael * Salman * Scenna * Schott * Siarmal (during Eternal Spirit) * Sipaine * Smaia * Soosoo (DLC) * Senator Stulc * Sketach * Tarcah * Timell * Toutour (DLC) * Tully * Urma * Uthkine * Vend (during Eternal Spirit) * Wotawota (during Eternal Spirit) * Yachik * Yulie * Zonori Enemies Normal Enemies * Arogan Rhogul * Armor Scorpox * Bafoo Crustip * Baroon Armu * Berserker Mammut * Brionac Madadh * Brionac Milltear * Brionac Seàirdeant * Brionac Snaidhpear * Brionac Tanca * Brionac Trùpair * Drive Nest * Fabel Bufa * Flash Scout * Gabondo Lexos * Growsa Aspar * Liberion Emblem * Mukkle Medooz * Nel Arachno * Noog Skeeter * Quake Rhinon * Raider Igna * Reener Arachno * Rekon Aligo * Rudoni Anlood * Sandi Bunnit * Sarabashi Ropl * Speed Runner * Spitt Pod * Spanner Bunnit * Stellar Scout * Telgoo Rapchor * Urobas Serprond * Venal Igna * Zeld Rodonya Story Exclusive Enemies * Ardainian Keeper * Ardainian Locks * Ardainian Rider * Masque Scout * Rez Driver Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ardainian Cetus * Ardainian Citadel * Ardainian Major * Ardainian Nipper * Ardainian Private * Azure Driver * Bedeviled Vassail (DLC) * Brams Driver * Brionac Aliente * Brionac Caboi * Brionac Neslis * Brionac Tanga * Brionac Yuze * Gardyll Driver * Gluttonous Marrin * Indoline Avenger (DLC) * Indoline Falchion (DLC) * Indoline Ganalle (DLC) * Irving the Watchman (DLC) * Maxos Arachno (DLC) * Mirage Driver * Mutineer Arrodh * Rafut Driver * Rebel Wiggins * Security Tirkin * Turncoat Bhianc * Vindictive Levalion (DLC) * Zohak Driver Unique Monsters * Antecedent Xiaxia * Armored Brennan * Chickenheart Dagmara (Superboss) * Decapitator Marvin * Demon-Shell Jacob * Judicial Kollin * Man-Eating Glenn * Myrmidon Eugene * Slasher Buffon * Tattooed Hugo * Unflinching Saxton * Vagrant Baldr Bosses * Ardainian Soldier * Jailer Tirkin * Lila * Mikhail * Mòrag Ladair * Patroka * Rosa * Zeke Category:Location articles Category:Xenoblade nations Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 locations